deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Guts
Guts is the main protagonist of the anime/manga Berserk. He starred in the episode Guts VS Nightmare, where he dueled against SoulCalibur antagonist Nightmare. History Guts' life has been hell since day one. After being born from the corpse of his hanging mother, a group of mercenaries found him with Shisu taking him in as her child, until she died of the plauge. With nowhere else to turn to, he was trained by the mercenary leader Gambino at the age of six, and went into first battle at age nine where he made his first kill. He later killed Gambino after all his abuse (emotional, physical, and sexual) went too far. Guts would venture of as a freelance mercenary until he was recruited into the Band of the Hawk, where he got more comfortable, and relaxed with them. But then the clans leader Griffith, summoned a group of demons killing all the clan members, raped his girlfriend Casca, and left Guts with a amputated arm and a gouged out eye. Guts would later swear revenge against Griffith and vowed to kill him. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm *Weight: 230 lbs/104.3 kg *AKA The Black Swordsman *Occupation: Mercenary *Mentors: Gambino, Griffith, Godo *Branded sacrifice to Femto *Former Hawk's Raiders commander *Trained to fight since the age of 6 *Hates the weak Arensal *Mechanical Hand **Cannon Arm **Repeater Crossbow **Flame Gun **Magnetized to better grip sword *Miniature Bombs **Explosive radius: 15 ft/4.6 m **Approx. the size of a golf ball **Spiked for sticking to foes *Throwing Knives 5 *Short Dagger * Berserker Armor Dragonslayer *Length: 6'6"/198 cm *Weight: Approx. 400 lbs/180 kg *Forged by Godo *Made of steel, yet somehow stronger than steel *Resides in both the physical & astral planes of existence simultaneously Feats *Slew 100 men by himself in 1 night *Survived combat with Nonferatu Zodd *Shattered Grunbeld's shield *Caught Grunbeld's dragon tail swing *Has killed well over 1,000 enemies *Survived countless wounds *Killed the "Sea God" from within *Once killed a demon disguised as a woman while banging her... no joke Gallery Berserk - Guts holding Dragonslayer as illustrated by Miura Kentarou.png|Guts holding Dragonslayer as illustrated by Miura Kentarou Guts Berserker Armor.jpg|Guts donning the full Berserker Armor Berserk - Guts swinging his Dragonslayer Sword.png|Guts swinging his Dragonslayer Sword Berserk - Guts resting while holding his sword.png|Guts resting while holding his sword Berserk - Guts as seen wielding the Pre-Dragonslayer Sword.png|Guts as seen wielding the Pre-Dragonslayer Sword Berserk - Guts standing on the skulls of the fallen.png|Guts standing on the skulls of the fallen Berserk - Guts going crazy.png|Guts going crazy Berserk - Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 version of Berserk.png|Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 version of Berserk Berserk - Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 front art cover.png|Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 front art cover Berserk - An Action Figure of Guts.png|An Action Figure of Guts DEATH BATTLE Guts.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE! Berserk - Guts yelling and going berserk.png|Guts yelling and going berserk Trivia *Guts is the seventh anime/manga character to get into Death Battle. The other six were Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu and Gaara with the next five being Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, Roronoa Zoro and Erza Scarlet. *Guts is the first character from the Berserk series to be featured in a Death Battle episode. *He is the fourth Anime/Manga character to win a Death Battle. The first being Vegeta, the second being Strider Hiryu, the third being Gundam Epyon, and after him are Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, and Roronoa Zoro. *Ironically enough, Guts' voice clips were that of Siegfried's from Soul Calibur IV, who was the former vessel and arch enemy of his opponent, Nightmare. *During the Post-Show of the Livestream episode Pokemon VS Digimon. Chad revealed he wanted to use Guts since the beginning of Death Battle. **Ben also didn't know who Guts or what Berserk was until Chad showed him. References * Guts (Berserk) on Wikipedia * Guts on the Berserk Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Human Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Arrow Users Category:Knights/Warriors